The Things We Learn
by SuperPenguinLovesHerEdog
Summary: Sam and Dean stop at a small town bar and run into an interesting girl. She teaches Dean a little something about Sam. Sorta songficy but not really.


Disclaimer: I love this sandbox its so much more fun than mine. I solemnly swear I am up to as little good as possible with Kripke's toys :D but seriously im not making money off this. Darn.

Thanks for reading!

"You're sure this is the only bar in town Dean?" Sam asked as they walked into The Fever. The apparently only local bar in this backwards town that happened to look like it had been built in the 70s and never remodeled complete with light up dance floor.

"For the last time Sam the lady at the motel and the diner said this is the only place to get beer around here. The closest store with alcohol is three towns over. Who the hell doesn't sell beer anyhow thats not even real alcohol!"

"Welcome to The Fever, what can I get you boys?" The bartender asked. He was nothing special just your average bartender with a shaved head, a pierced ear and a basic black t-shirt and jeans.

"Beer" they replied in unison.

"Good idea" he replied. This earned him a raised eyebrow from Dean and a questioning look from Sam. "Cindy's performing tonight" was the only explanation they received like that was supposed to tell them anything.

"The hell does that mean" Dean whispered to Sam as they sipped their beer.

"How the hell should I know" Sam replied.

They shook their heads at each other and settled in on their stools while watching the mostly silent bar. The patrons were your average small town bored looking people and if it hadn't been for the fact that they had just finished a case two states over and were now hiding from the local cops in that town for grave desecration again, they would still be driving. But due to the need for gas and beer Dean had decided to stop for the night in Snydersville. He still had trouble understanding who the heck would live in a place called Snydersville voluntarily. Especially when the damn store didn't even sell beer. The bar slowly filled up but the patrons still looked bored. After about 30 minutes a small voice cleared from a stage where a band had already set up their instruments and was waiting. As he looked at the stage he saw a small brunette with a microphone in her hand.

"Hey everybody" she practically whispered. This chick was quiet but the whole bar was tuned to what she was saying. Dean couldn't figure out why the whole bar stopped for one chick who looked like he could pick her up and throw her across the room with very little trouble. She had on a black dress that showed she had a decent body with some nice tits but they were covered by the white sweater she wore on top of it. As Dean looked around he noticed even the bartender had stopped moving or making noise and thought this was odd. What the hell was going on? Was this chick introducing Cindy and why was it so impressive that the whole bar was silent.

"I know you're all used to the disco medleys but..." at this point the crowd groaned, "hey, hey now, I promise you won't be disappointed. This has been in the works for a few months getting perfected and I think you'll enjoy it. Now I see we have a few new faces in the crowd this week. Welcome to Snydersville and we hope you enjoy the show." She was still practically whispering the words until the end. She looked right at Sam and Dean and nodded her welcome. Sam glanced at Dean and shrugged. "Alrighty here goes I guess, are we set? Where's the headset?" were the last words she muttered before she slipped her sweater off to reveal some cute but slightly slouched shoulders like she was trying to hide in herself. Kinda like Sam was Dean's impression before she put the headset on and the music started. 'This is Cindy?' Dean thought to himself. 'Nothing that special I can see' as he turned to order another beer from the bartender who handed it to him distractedly.

As the music started he noticed the whole bar stared transfixed as this shy little unassuming girl seemed to get taller as she straightened her shoulders and found a confidence Dean thought couldn't possibly be from the same person. "This ones for you lovebirds out there and for the special couple that just got married congratulations Mary and Phil." A cheer went up at this as Cindy started walking around the bar while some nameless tune Dean didn't recognize. Guys stared at Cindy as if she were made of gold and he heard a few 'please's' and 'pick me's' echoing out across the bar room until she came to stand in front of Dean and Sam. She trailed her fingertips along Dean's jawline looking as if she were considering something. What he didn't know but he figured it out pretty quick. Her eyes flicked from his to Sam's and in that moment she seemed to make a decision. As her fingertips left his face and trailed down to take Sam by the hand he figured it out as she said "Care to dance?"

"I….I dunno" Sam stuttered as he glanced at Dean who merely raised an eyebrow "It's been a while since I…"

"Go for it dude, trust me," the bartender poked Sam in the back after having appeared out of seemingly nowhere.

"Don't worry, I can work with anything" Cindy said as she led Sam onto the floor.

"Damn, lucky bastard," the bartender, Keith, Dean finally noticed after reading his name tag, said.

Dean merely looked at him confused. "She only chooses one. Every time she sings only one guy gets lucky enough to dance with her. And she only performs every other week."

"O….kaayyyy" Dean replied still confused. "So this chick dances and sings. Whats the big deal?"

"Just wait," was the reply he received "you'll understand soon."

As Dean watched his baby brother and Cindy on the now flashing dance floor he felt like laughing a bit at how awkward his sasquatch brother looked next to this chick who had to be 5'5 without the five in heels she had on. Although anybody who could dance and not kill themselves in those shoes clearly had some skill.

The music started and as he watched Cindy and his brother began to dance some kind of quick paced number he couldn't identify but he could admit he wasn't a total disgrace to the family name.

Then Cindy started sing and the dance really got going.

It's been said and done

Every beautiful thought's been already sung

And I guess right now here's another one

So your melody will play on and on, with best we own

You are beautiful, like a dream come alive, incredible

A center full of miracle, lyrical

You've saved my life again

And I want you to know baby

Her voice which up till now had been merely a whisper belted out and mesmerized the bar and Dean included. He had to admit she was good.

I, I love you like a love song, baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep it in re-pe-pe-peat

I, I love you like a love song, baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep it in re-pe-pe-peat

But wait a minute. His brother wasn't just keeping up with the moves anymore. His brother was actually leading and pulling moves Dean hadn't seen before. Where had his baby brother learned to spin and dip a girl without falling flat on his face or dropping her on her butt. When did this skill show up and why did he not know about it.

Cursing me, boy you played through my mind like a symphony

There's no way to describe what you do to me

You just do to me, what you do

And it feels like I've been rescued

I've been set free

I am hyptonized by your destiny

You are magical, lyrical, beautiful

You are...I want you to know baby

As his brother and Cindy moved around the floor Dean noticed the cheers and excitement. The nearly silent and mostly dead bar was suddenly alive and pulsing as if with this girls energy and spirit the bar was infused with a life of its own. "Shes the reason this place stays afloat," the bartender said from behind Dean, "Her dancing here brings in the entire town and the money people spend keeps me in business."

"So what she just showed up here dancing and singing?" Dean asked suspecting something supernatural going on.

"Nah, shes my little sister. She needed a job so I gave her one waitressing. The guest singer we were supposed to have one night got a flat tire and couldn't get here. She was the only girl in the place so she decided to 'have a whack at it' as she put it. She's been singing ever since." The bartender explained.

I, I love you like a love song, baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep it in re-pe-pe-peat

I, I love you like a love song, baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep it in re-pe-pe-peat

No one can pause

You stand alone, to every record I own

Music to my hear that's what you are

A song that goes on and on

I, I love you like a love song, baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep it in re-pe-pe-peat

I, I love you like a love song, baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby

I love you...like a love song...

As the song ended in a dip of Cindy from Sam the crowd jumped to their feet in applause and cheers. She led Sam back to his seat and Dean overheard her say "You modest little liar, you said you couldn't dance."

"No I said it had been a while and I didn't know if I could." Sam blushed as she laid a kiss on his cheek.

"Well, thanks for dancing with me. You're the best partner I've had yet." She winked as she walked to the stage and started singing while the other patrons got up and started dancing on the floor.

"What the hell was that Sam?" Dean demanded.

"What?" Sam asked as he ordered another beer for himself.

"You….her….the dancing….that was not all her man...no way…"

"Jess" Sam replied in a quiet voice.

"What about her?" Dean asked gently knowing even after all this time it was still a sore subject for Sam.

"She wanted to learn to dance but the class didn't have enough partners so it was either drop out or get a partner. You think my puppy eyes are bad you shoulda seen hers man. She begged me for the whole week and I finally said yes two hours before the class started. We were up to an intermediate level class about two months after that. We were due to start another class a week after the fire. I just didn't feel like dancing after she died ya know?"

Dean sat silently contemplating one more thing he learned about his brothers time away from his family. He had no idea what to say to him and not sound like a chick so he nodded his head for a moment. He had rules about chick flick moments for this very reason. So he settled for the one thing that would make everything okay for at least a little while.

"Bitch"

"Jerk"

Okay so there was no really good way to end this story. So I settled for not really ending it so much as bringing it to a slow stop. I am sorry if anything seems weird or out of place. I am not sure when this happened. Probably sometime before Dean goes to hell. This could be before or after the deal but thats up to you the reader. I don't know why this keeps happening to me an songs. I have other stories NOT inspired by songs but they seem to resist being typed out. If you've got a request maybe I should try that out for a while. Let me know if you've got a plot bunny and you like my writing style.

Oh yeah I almost forgot I also do not own the song it is Love you Like a Love Song by Selena Gomez and the Scene and belongs to the people who own it.

Thanks for joining me in the Kripke Sandbox!~


End file.
